supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Angst-Ridden
Chapter 1: Post-Traumatic Stress On November 16, 1994, Tyler is shown wearing a green-and-black striped sweater, blue ripped jeans, and black hi-top Converse sneakers and is laying down on his bed in his bedroom. His room consists of posters of rock bands and singers like Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Green Day, Stone Temple Pilots, Tori Amos, Weezer, Soundgarden, R.E.M., Alice in Chains, Beck, Sheryl Crow, Nine Inch Nails, Red Hot Chili Peppers, The Cranberries and Foo Fighters. While a The Crow poster can be seen next to his window, his favorite Guns n' Roses Use Your Illusion poster can be seen on his closet door. "Zombie" by The Cranberries is playing in his walkman as he starts crying. "I don't understand." Tyler sobbed. "My younger brother is now dead and now everyone else in my family had PTSD because of the whole incident. Guess I'm the only alive male member of the Watts family." His mother, Samantha opens the door to his room. "Oh, Tyler Rudolph Watts. You're going to have a doctor's appointment." Samantha called. As he left, Kate, Lydia and Barbara left, too. Abraham gets into his car along with the rest. Many minutes later, the car drove into the hospital as the Watts family get out. When they head to the waiting room, they see all kinds of people such as elderly people. A woman in her nurse's outfit came in. "Watts?" the woman said. Abraham, Samantha and their kids get out from their seats. The family discovers a room with a doctor in it. He wears a doctor coat, a white collared shirt, a pair of black pants and black dress shoes. "Hello. You must be..." the doctor said. "Samantha Watts. This is my husband, Abraham and my four kids, Tyler, Kate, Lydia and Barbara. Please be sure I named two of them after Beetlejuice characters." Samantha shook the doctor's hand. "My name is Dr. Roodra Pandey. Nice to see you, Mrs. Watts." Dr. Pandey said his name as he smiled. Abraham saw four seats as Kate, Lydia and Barbara sits there while Tyler sits in an exam table. "Okay, I want to learn about my son, Tyler. He has been grieving over his brother, Judd's death four days ago. After the Halloween 1994 incident, we felt bad for him. My children started to feel left out all thanks to him. Tyler doesn't know how to control his emotions. Tyler somehow listens to rock music just like any other angst-ridden teenager like him can do." Samantha said. As Tyler keeps hearing Judd's name, Judd began to appear out of nowhere as he was wearing a white bedsheet with blood not just all over his bedsheet, but also his lips. "Help. Me. Big. Brother." Judd began to punctuate each word in one sentence. Tyler is creeped out about the hallucination he had. As his eyes began to roll on the back of his head, they began to bleed. Tyler gasped as he rubbed his eyes to reveal nothing. "How did you know about Judd's death?" Dr. Pandey asked. "Well, Judd is Lydia's twin brother. Me and my family loved him very much. When Judd died, Tyler had a horrifying nightmare about him. Tyler said that he saw Judd's rotting corpse while wearing a bedsheet ghost costume. All he saw in his nightmare was Judd rolling his eyes on the back of his head and letting it bleed from them and vomiting maggots, cockroaches, spiders, dead flies, dead gnats and blood." Samantha replied. "Does he have any nightmares about him?" Dr. Pandey said. "Yes, he does. All he cared about was just his brother and he doesn't know what he was doing. He rather has some sort of short temper." Samantha answered. "Well, I guess he was now diagnosed with PTSD. It's post-traumatic stress disorder for short." Dr. Pandey replied. Category:Fanfics by Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl Category:Fanfics